


Equivalent Exchange

by ozuma



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Early in Canon, Jealousy, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuma/pseuds/ozuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvin's willing to go as far as it takes if it means getting what he wants. At least, that's what he tells himself as Milla pushes him down onto the inn bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equivalent Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cherrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrim/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS, CHERRIM!
> 
> I'm so sorry to get this up at the last second.
> 
> So um... here's your Christmas threesome?
> 
> Enjoy~

As he glances over to Jude and Milla snuggling on the inn’s other bed, both of them completely naked, Alvin thinks back to how things ended up like this in the first place.

 

* * *

 

He had seen Maxwell put away the Key shortly after they’d left Nia Khera. Just when she’d been sure that no one had been looking. And just like that, his goal was clear. Alvin figured she’d want to keep it close by, he just hadn’t realized she was keeping it _that_ close.

Except as immodest as Milla was, she was never one to change completely out of her apparently carefully picked attire before going to bed. She always slept in that same outfit, night after night. He chalked it up to yet another of Maxwell’s eccentricities. Or was she keeping the Key that closely guarded?

Well, if he wanted to find out, he supposed he’d have to get close. Way too close for comfort. And honestly, there were only a few ways to get close enough to be able to find out. Alvin could think of one in particular, and that option didn’t really appeal to him at all. He was a scumbag, sure. But even Alvin liked to think he had his limits.

Little did he know that the opportunity would present itself when he least expected it.

 

* * *

 

“Alvin,” Milla was saying as she looked over the group’s share of money one night.

They were in Sherilton’s Inn for their first night there. For once they’d gotten one room again as the princess had opted to stay with their new friend and acquaintance, Driselle. That was fine as far as Alvin was concerned. He’d always wondered where Jude’s bizarre charity project would end and this whole situation had just fallen into their laps.

“Alvin?”

“Hm?” Alvin glances up from where he’s lying on the linen sheets of the inn bed, arms crossed behind his head.

“The money you were paid by everyone back in Nia Khera… Even though you’ve come with us this far, we’ve still paid you so much in excess. I wish there was a way to even things out a bit…”

Milla seemed quite bothered by the whole thing, though Alvin wasn’t sure why. The money wasn’t the important part of his traveling with them, after all. Not that he could say that. But if Milla was going to keep bringing this up, he supposed he ought to do something about it once and for all.

“Well, there _are_ other ways to make me worth the money,” Alvin said with a wink. He’d meant it as a joke.

“Oh?” Milla raised an eyebrow. “And what would that be?”

Count on Maxwell to take him at his word. He kept forgetting just how… literal she could be.

He couldn’t help laughing. “Oh, you know. I’m sure you’ve read about it in one of those books of yours.”

Milla thought this over for a bit. “Is this something I’d be familiar with…? Oh!” She seemed to have figured it out and looked quite happy with herself to have done so. “I thought mercenaries only took payment for fighting?”

Alvin shrugged. He wondered how far this would go. Might as well have some fun, he told himself. “What can I say? I’m flexible. And I’ll gladly make an exception in your case.” He flashed his trademark grin. He couldn’t help flirting. It was pretty much second nature to him.

“I see…” Milla seemed to be considering Alvin’s words before nodding to herself. “Then in that case, I’ll take you up on your offer.”

Alvin doesn't even have time to react before Milla is crawling toward him on the bed, a frightening look of determination on her face.

“W-wait a sec, Milla. What are you…”

Next thing he knows, she’s straddling him, a scary smile playing at her lips.

“I took your earlier words as an indication that it was okay for me to start?”

Alvin wonders for a second if he’s just gone crazy, but no, he really shouldn’t be surprised by now. This _is_ Maxwell, after all. He could laugh it off and just say it was a joke and they could forget all about this. Or… his eyes travel up to her cleavage. Is that where she really is hiding the Key? He can’t help but wonder.

“Ohhh? Should’ve figured you were the type that likes to be on top.” Alvin tries to ignore the way his heart is pounding in his chest. It’s not out of fear. It’s… something else.

Milla smiles back at him, her eyes as intense as ever. “You strike me as the type that prefers his women this way,” she says in a matter-of-fact manner.

Alvin’s about to protest her assumption, but she leans down and kisses him.

He expected Milla to be inexperienced, what with all of her sexual knowledge apparently coming from books. Except that’s not the case at all. She kisses with purpose, like in everything she does; not even hesitating before pushing her tongue into Alvin’s mouth. He can’t help a slight groan as he runs his tongue over Milla’s.

When she finally pulls away, Alvin can’t think of anything to say. He’s certainly imagined Milla in this kind of context before. What with the way she dresses, well, it’s not like he can help himself. But this is _Maxwell_. As much trouble as he has reconciling that with this woman he’s spent the past few weeks traveling with, that doesn’t change the truth. She’s an obstacle standing in his way, nothing more. Though at the moment it’s hard to focus on that fact as she presses her hand down on his erection tenting his pants.

Alvin lets out a breathless chuckle. “And here I thought you’d only read about this kind of thing in books.”

She cocks her head to the side, demeanor still perfectly serious. “Oh? Well yes, I suppose that is the case.”

Alvin’s eyes widen in surprise. She can’t be serious. But his reply is cut off with a moan as Milla starts rocking her hips against his as she continues stroking him through his pants. He supposes there’s no going back as he reaches up for his shirt and starts unbuttoning it. Milla takes this as a signal to start unbuckling his belt. Before long his shirt is open and his pants are pulled down to his knees. Milla moves in for another forceful kiss as she continues to stroke him through his underwear.

He’s had more partners than he could count over the course of his life; a lot of them more experienced than Milla. But damn if she isn’t turning him on with the way she just takes charge without asking any questions. Though he’d never admit it, she’s right. Alvin _does_ like women who make him feel used. Call it a guilty pleasure.

“Fuck. Didn’t know you were such a tease,” he says as they pull apart again. He thrusts his hips up into her hand.

Milla smiles down at him again. “There’s quite a bit you don’t know about me, Alvin.”

She’s already reaching back to untie the back of her top. Alvin’s breath hitches in his throat as her top comes lose.

When she reaches back for her skirt, he puts a hand on her wrist. Grinning up at her, he says, “Allow me.”

It doesn’t take long before her skirt comes loose. Milla moves back a bit, allowing Alvin to sit up and fully remove his shirt. She helps him remove his pants and his underwear and before long he’s naked except for his scarf. Still sitting up, he pulls Milla toward himself for another kiss as he works to completely remove her top, skirt, and the accompanying straps. He lets his hand linger on her chest, disappointment crashing over him like ice cold water when he realizes that she doesn’t seem to have the Key on her after all. However, he loses his train of thought when Milla pushes him back down and straddles his hips again.

Taking in the sight of Milla completely naked on top of him, Alvin grins despite himself. “You sure about this?”

Milla glances down at him, not a hint of hesitation in her eyes. “I could ask you the same thing.”

And just like that, it hits him. His heart’s still pounding hard enough that he can hear it drumming in his ears. Milla looks composed as ever, but Alvin is… he’s not even sure. As beautiful as Milla is, as wonderfully soft as her skin feels against his calloused hands, this _is_ still Maxwell. The woman that he’s almost certain that someday he’ll have to kill. And if he can find out whether she still has the Key on her, then all the sooner. Perhaps that’s why he’s hesitant. Even as his cock brushes against the warm skin of her inner thigh and a shiver of pleasure runs down his spine. It would be so easy, after all. At the end of the day, Alvin’s only human. His body couldn’t care less about his inner conflicts.

Though really, if he could have his choice, he wouldn’t mind a certain honors student. He’d always wondered what it would be like to have his way with Jude. Though he knows that’s something he could only dream of. What with the way the kid looks up to Milla with nothing but adoration in his eyes. A pang of jealousy hits him even as he feels his cock twitch at the thought of Jude writhing with pleasure underneath him.

He’s brought out of his thoughts by the sound of someone opening the door.

Speak of the devil. They’d locked the door, but Jude had taken the other key when they paid for the room.

“S-sorry!” He hears Jude say from the other end of the room.

Alvin would be annoyed at the interruption if this was anyone else, but this just happens to present the perfect opportunity.

Milla turns around to greet their uninvited guest. “Jude? Nice of you to join us,” she says as though he just walked in on them having dinner.

Alvin turns toward Jude and grins mischievously. “Perfect timing, kid.” This turn of events has just made things a lot more fun.

Jude takes a step back toward the door. “Um, I… I didn’t mean to…”

Alvin beckons him toward the bed. “Don’t worry about it. Just close the door, will you?”

Jude numbly does as he’s told, though he keeps his back to them.

“If you’d rather I leave while you um…” Jude’s voice dies out for a second before he continues, “I can just leave and come back later.”

Alvin glances back up at Milla to find her deep in thought. “How about it?” He asks her. “Seems like it’d be mean to leave Jude out of the fun.”

“Hm?” Milla glances between Alvin below her and Jude on the other side of the room. “I did read about this is _Men and Women Beneath the Sheets_ , volume 3. Though I’m afraid that it doesn’t go into depth and promises the continuation in the eventually cancelled volume 4.”

Milla seems incredibly disappointed about this, which just makes Alvin laugh; his hesitation almost entirely forgotten by now.

“Don’t worry.” Alvin winks at her. “I can help you fill in the blanks.” He glances over to see Jude still facing the door, the back of his neck bright red.

It takes some coaxing from Milla, but she eventually manages to bring a red-faced Jude over to the bed. Before long, he’s undressed completely and joins them both.

Alvin unceremoniously pulls him into his lap. “Come on, kid. A bit of fun isn’t going to kill you.” He wraps both of his arms around Jude’s stomach and ducks his head to kiss his shoulder. He can feel how nervous Jude is through the tightness of his abdominal muscles and his tense shoulders. “Just relax,” he says in as reassuring a voice as he can muster. “We don’t bite. Right, Milla?”

Milla’s on her knees only a foot away on the bed as she watches them. She nods at Alvin’s words. “Relax, Jude. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Jude’s too flustered for words, it seems, but that actually does seem to get Jude to relax, which Alvin notes with some annoyance. Of course he listens to Milla. The kid would probably follow her into hell considering how smitten he seems to be with her. He shelves the thought for now as he reaches for a small bottle of oil on the night stand. It’s generally meant for polishing his sword, but he’s fine with improvising in the moment. It’s not like he hasn’t used it for this purpose before. He slicks one finger up and reaches down between Jude’s ass cheeks.

Jude jerks up in his lap. “W-wait, Alvin! What are you-!”

Alvin chuckles again. Jude really is cute like this. Well, not like he isn’t always cute. But to get to have him like this… Alvin sure isn’t complaining. “Just relax. Like Milla said.” He nods to Milla over Jude’s shoulder. “You mind helping the kid calm down a bit?”

Milla quirks up an eyebrow. “What were you thinking?”

Alvin reaches down to Jude’s already half hard cock and gives it a tug. Jude arches his back against him and cries out in surprise.

Alvin smirks. “You know, keep him occupied while I prepare him a bit.”

Milla’s eyes light up with recognition. She points to Alvin’s scarf. “Can I borrow that, then?”

Alvin unties his scarf and hands it to Milla. “Just be careful, will you?”

Milla crawls toward them and then sits up and pulls Jude into an embrace. “Just focus on me, Jude.”

“O-okay,” Jude answers hesitantly.

Alvin wonders what Milla’s planning to do with his scarf until she reaches behind Jude’s head and ties it into a makeshift blindfold. He has to admit with some amusement that what Milla lacks in experience, she more than makes up for in creativity.

Jude’s still surprisingly relaxed, though Alvin can tell the kid isn’t exactly sure of what’s going on. Milla gets back on her knees and places one hand on the base of Jude’s cock before taking him into her mouth. Jude gasps before bucking his hips up into Milla’s mouth, though she doesn’t seem to mind in the least. Alvin lets himself relax against the headboard of the bed, enjoying the view over Jude’s shoulder that he gets from his position. Watching Milla suck him off is pretty damn arousing. His cock is pressed up against Jude’s lower back, precome already running down his shaft.

Alvin takes this as a chance to slide one slicked up finger inside Jude. The kid’s not completely relaxed, but it’s enough to allow Alvin to push in deep and draw out a groan from Jude. He lets Jude settle around him before pulling back and adding a second finger. By now, Jude’s a sweaty, panting mess between Milla’s lips around his cock and Alvin slowly fucking him with his fingers.

After Alvin slips in a third finger, Jude starts pushing back against him with an eagerness he didn’t expect from the kid. Alvin figures he’s prepared Jude enough as he pulls his hand back to slick up his own erection. Glancing over Jude’s shoulder, Alvin watches as Milla pulls back to suck on the head of Jude’s cock.

“Milla, I-I’m…” Jude whines and Milla pulls back with an audible ‘pop,’ lips swollen and red.

Alvin chuckles. “Might wanna take it easy on the kid,” he warns. “Don’t think he’ll last much longer at this rate.”

Placing both arms on Jude’s shoulders, Milla sits up and shakes her long hair out of her face. “We wouldn’t that, now would we?” She tips Jude’s chin up and pulls him into a passionate kiss. Lining himself up at Jude’s entrance, Alvin pushes in unceremoniously. Jude’s shout of surprise comes out as a moan into Milla’s mouth.

Alvin can’t help feeling kind of bad for the kid. This was probably more than he ever bargained for on their trip.

He sets a steady pace, starting out with shallow thrusts to give Jude some time to adjust. At least, that’s what he’s thinking until Milla lowers herself onto Jude’s cock and Jude pushes back against Alvin, his back going straight as a board. From there everything is kind of a blur, with Jude alternating between fucking Milla and fucking himself on Alvin, his moans increasing in intensity. Milla’s sitting up on her knees to give Jude a better angle, and Alvin takes the opportunity to lean forward and reach out with one hand to pull Milla in for a kiss. Damn if he isn’t turned on right now, with Jude writhing between them and Milla moaning into Alvin’s mouth with each of Jude’s thrusts.

It isn’t long before Jude arches his back and comes inside Milla. Alvin groans as he feels Jude go tight around his cock. He bites down on Jude’s shoulder and thrusts into him a few more times until he, too, comes. Milla grabs Alvin’s shoulders for leverage as she rides Jude until she climaxes, throwing her head back and gasping.

It takes a while for them all to come down. Alvin pulls out of Jude slowly and slumps back against the headboard, pulling Jude with him. They rest there a moment until Milla sits up and smiles down at both of them.

“I certainly hadn’t expected things to turn out like that,” she says with a mix of surprise and amusement. She reaches down to run a hand through Jude’s hair. “Are you okay?”

Jude nods, his expression noticeably blissed out. “I think I’ll be okay.”

Alvin laughs and pulls Jude close into an embrace with one hand while he undoes the scarf blindfold with the other. “Not bad for a first time, huh, kid?”

“Y-yeah…” Jude answers with a breathless chuckle.

“I hope that was to your satisfaction.” Milla turns her attention to Alvin. Her eyes are as intense and focused as ever.

Alvin almost forgot how this all started. He shrugs. “We can talk details in the morning.”

Milla seems satisfied with that and lies back down on the bed. They all end up settling on the bed, Milla and Jude cuddled close and Alvin with an arm thrown over both of them. He figures Jude would rather be facing Milla, anyway.

Much to his surprise, though, Jude turns to face him on the bed.

“Need something?” Alvin tries his best to act nonchalant, like he hasn’t just had some of the best sex in recent memory.

“I didn’t get to do this,” Jude says before putting his arms around Alvin’s neck and leaning in for a kiss. It’s soft and slow and so very Jude and definitely the last thing Alvin expected from the kid.

When Jude pulls back, he smiles at Alvin. “Good night, Alvin.”

Doing his best to hide his shock, Alvin smiles back. “’Night, kid.”

Long after the breathing of his two companions evens out, Alvin’s left alone staring up at the ceiling in the dark. Eventually he gets up, grabs the mess of clothes on the floor, and arranges everyone’s clothes in order on a chair off to the side. Sure enough, the Key is nowhere to be found.

Running a hand through his hair in frustration, Alvin can’t help laughing. All that and it turns out it was for nothing. The worst part is that he can’t seem to bring himself to care, either.

He really is starting to get too attached.


End file.
